The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern.
A sewing machine is known that can edit embroidery data of an embroidery pattern. For example, in a known sewing machine, if an editing parameter is set that is to be used to edit the embroidery data of the embroidery pattern, the sewing machine associates the editing parameter with the embroidery pattern and stores the associated data in a memory. A user may operate the sewing machine to select the embroidery pattern and the editing parameter that are stored in the memory. The sewing machine sews the selected embroidery pattern using the selected editing parameter.